


Following You, Following Me

by lady_ragnell



Series: Prompt Reposts [20]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette has a huge voice crush (and maybe a person crush too) on Tumblr user <b>daughterofawolf</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following You, Following Me

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say that I didn't check any of these URLs--if I accidentally stole your URL, I apologize and no theft was intended! A list of whose username is use is in the end notes of the fic for the curious.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr for [this prompt](http://theladyragnell.tumblr.com/post/112108079028/i-always-hear-you-singing-playing-the-piano).

_completely in love with **@daughterofawolf** 's latest song, I am going to have to listen to it on repeat for a while, this is clearly the only possible course of action_

_#daughterofawolf #music I love #let's be honest half my music tag is wolf and it's possibly a little embarrassing #voice crush_

Cosette isn't exactly surprised when she gets an ask from **worthytobecalled** less than two minutes later reading _#voice crush I'm pretty sure you mean everything crush? If she ever posts a selfie I'm going to be able to hear you scream from here_.

Maybe she's been a little obvious about that lately, but she's in a new apartment and it's empty and quiet and somehow **daughterofawolf** 's music seems to be exactly what she needs. It's always a little melancholy, just her and a guitar, and whatever she's writing about that week, about people-watching or being on her own or, once, a musical movie review that Cosette listened to for a week solid just because she sounded like she was smiling while she sang it.

Internet crushes aren't creepy. Cosette and Marius had a lovely relationship and they met on the internet, after all.

What's maybe a little creepy is that she and **daughterofawolf** don't actually talk. They follow each other, and sometimes Wolf likes one of her makeup tutorials and Cosette always reblogs Wolf's songs, but other than that and the occasional neutral reblog from each other they don't talk. If they talked every day, she could excuse herself a little more, but for the moment she feels like she's got a crush on a minor celebrity who occasional replies to a fan who tweets at her.

So if Wolf likes Cosette's embarrassingly gushy post, that's just her being nice, or storing a compliment for a rainy day, and Cosette is going to think that unless told otherwise.

*

Cosette doesn't know anything about her upstairs neighbor until the first warm day of spring, when she throws open her apartment window and starts cleaning everything, one of her more cheerful playlists going in the background.

It isn't until the playlist stops that she hears something from above her, someone moving around on the fire escape maybe, and then the sound of a guitar. It's quiet, and soothing, and Cosette doesn't bother starting the music again, just listens carefully until her neighbor is done practicing and makes a point of keeping her window open whenever it's warm after that to see if she can catch them at it again.

*

_**daughterofawolf** asked you: sorry to hear about the assholes in your inbox after that latest video. I thought a lot of it needed to be said, so fuck anyone who thinks otherwise._

Cosette blinks at her inbox and kind of wants to cry a little, because response about her latest video hasn't exactly been overwhelmingly positive, talk about her being too political all of a sudden when all she did was share what tends to happen on the days when she goes out without makeup and mentioned the reactions Marius got the time she tried out a tutorial on him and he didn't wash it off.

_thanks_ , she writes back even though she wants to not reply so she can keep it in her inbox forever. _that's really good to hear from a woman I respect so much. And I know it needed to be said, so no regrets here, I just wish people weren't awful about it._

She doesn't get a response, but she doesn't need one, and her neighbor is playing upstairs again, the sound drifting down through her window, some steady chords, sometimes stopping and changing.

*

_Been thinking about this lately, and then after seeing the response **@moreofalark** got from her latest video I thought it was time to finish the song up. Lyrics below the cut as always, tip your waitress, and give Lark's video a try if you basically want the prose version of this song._

Cosette has to muffle a shriek with her palm before she can even bring herself to press play, and she already knows that the climbing numbers in her inbox are from people who have something to say about the song, or her video, or something, and **worthytobecalled** and **fortunetellerseyes** are definitely going to have something to say about this, and probably **mistressoftherevels** too.

The song is better than she could have asked for, Cosette's theme about not being a painting in a museum for people to comment on getting picked up and changed around and made into something better, and she's almost breathless by the end of it.

It's only on the second time through that she recognizes the guitar chords.

*

_Hypothetically, if you maybe recognized another tumblr user in the street or your workplace or something from their selfies, is it less creepy to tell them this in their askbox or in person? Or not at all?_

**fortunetellerseyes** answers less than five minutes after Cosette sends her the message. _definitely less creepy to tell them in person if you feel like you want to. As long as there's some kind of relationship, not if you just follow them from afar or something. Is it me? Or did you recognize Flor's signature lipstick?_

_Completely hypothetically speaking, it may be Wolf's guitar playing._

Cosette gets several increasingly overwrought gifs before she explains the rest of the story, even if it isn't much of anything at all yet.

_I'd say wait _, the answer finally comes. _Make sure it's really her, and then swoop in there and kiss her, I'm pretty sure she would be down with that.___

Cosette sends back a few well-chosen gifs of her own, because she really does not want to think about that at all. 

*

_No, this is definitely impossible._

_#not living in a romcom #the universe is mocking me_

Cosette blinks, perplexed, at the post on her dash. Wolf doesn't make a lot of personal posts, and none at all about her love life, which this presumably is given the mention of romcoms, but the timing seems to coincidental. Cosette's face is plastered all over the internet, after all, and there's a very small chance Wolf could have seen her around the building and recognized her face. She wouldn't recognize Wolf's, after all, and the building is full of university students so one woman about her age is hard to single out and she hasn't been desperate enough to try to borrow a cup of sugar or anything. 

It does answer her dilemma, though. It's not fair to Wolf not to know for sure that Cosette is living in her building, and if she thinks it's weird, they don't have to talk anymore. 

She still puts it off for hours. She changes outfits four times and does her makeup like she's going to war because she sort of feels like she is even though she could be back downstairs in five minutes, and then she marches up the stairs and knocks on Wolf's door. 

The first thought she has is that Wolf is a lot shorter than she thought she would be. Cosette isn't tall, and she still has to adjust to meet her eyes, and there are some pretty amazing dreadlocks and several tattoos, and, Cosette realizes when she's finished staring, a completely astonished look on her face. “Hi,” says Cosette, “I think I know you on the internet?” 

“Oh my fucking God,” says Wolf, and Cosette definitely knows her voice, hasn't made a mistake. “I thought I saw you coming into the building from my window earlier but I figured it couldn't be you.”

“I am so glad it's you, I thought that was kind of a creepy approach but I had to say something.” Cosette shifts awkwardly. “What are your thoughts on personal space? Because you write really amazing songs and I sort of want to hug you.” 

Wolf tilts her head. “You could come in and drink some coffee and I could decide.” 

Cosette beams. “That sounds great.” 

* 

_Selfie of **@daughterofawolf** and me getting ready to go out on the town! She's sporting the results of my new goddess makeup tutorial, to be posted tomorrow, and I am sporting my DATE LIPSTICK._

_**@laboratorynotlavatory** reblogged your post and added: somehow my tumblr femslash crackship seems to be coming true???? possibly greatest day of my life_

There are already two asks in her inbox, and Cosette is tempted to see what the world has to say about it, especially camera-shy Éponine holding still for a selfie, but Éponine is waiting by the door, so all she does is grab her jacket and log out. She can always come back later. 

**Author's Note:**

> List of Tumblr URLs
> 
>  
> 
> **moreofalark** \- Cosette  
>  **daughterofawolf** \- Eponine  
>  **fortunetellerseyes** \- Musichetta  
>  **worthytobecalled** \- Floreal  
>  **mistressoftherevels** \- Bahorel's laughing mistress  
>  **laboratorynotlavatory** \- Louison

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Following You, Following Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485604) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
